


PANDAmonium

by topcatnikki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pandas, Zambonis, and pandas need love, chris is no chill, llybbbing2, no zamboni were harmed, soulmate potions, theres a lot going on here ngl, victor is thirsty, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki
Summary: Victor is fuming when he steps into Georgi’s place, he’s apoplectic, he’s fucking furious.“Vitya, wha -” Georgi begins, but doesn’t get further than that before Victor is in his face with a finger millimeters from his nose.“What? What you ask?” Victor gives him a look that can only be described as poisonous





	PANDAmonium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/gifts), [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/gifts).



> How do I explain this fic, how to emcompass such verbiage?
> 
> This is a keysmash of ridiculous proportions thats pure crack, and i hope you like it?

Victor is _fuming_ when he steps into Georgi’s place, he’s apoplectic, he’s fucking _furious._

 

“Vitya, wha -” Georgi begins, but doesn’t get further than that before Victor is in his face with a finger millimeters from his nose.

 

“What? What you ask?” Victor gives him a look that can only be described as poisonous. “That last potion, do you have any idea how over-powered it was?”

 

“It was?”

 

“We had the authorities all over us, the park had to get closed down, they’re looking for _culprits_ , Georgi.” Victor stresses the last word carefully, hoping to pull his hapless potioneer out of his own ass and into normality. “What the hell even was that, I was only looking for something to spice things up with Chris a little - It didn’t even work on Chris!”

 

“Well of course it didn’t work on Chris for _you_ , you’re not his soulmate!” Georgi smiles beautifically.

 

“That - Wait, _soulmate_?” Victor rolls the concept over in his head, it would explain… “The Thai kid… the one who plastered himself all over Christophe, that’s his soulmate?”

 

“Must be, it only works if you’re destined to be together.”

 

“Then…”

 

The park had been a bad idea for testing one of Georgi’s more experimental of potions, but Victor and Chris had been fooling around with them for years so they hadn’t considered that the potion could backfire so _badly_ . It had been _pandemonium_ . Even Makka had been affected, chasing after a tiny poodle that had been walked by the tiny Thai guy who had fallen all over himself to get near Chris within minutes of the potion being _opened_.

 

The resulting shuffle of bodies had Victor gathering his best friend and his dog, and thusly the minature poodle and the Thai guy along with them and taking cover in the nearest place they could run to - the Thai guys apartment. He’d come to yell at Georgi immediately afterwards, leaving Chris and Phichit to get more acquainted with the shape of each others lips, since they wouldn’t stop kissing.

 

“So why did it affect the animals? Potions don’t usually...”

 

Georgi looks sheepish, “It’s actually designed… for Pandas. I was working for SF Zoo to create something that could help the breeding program.”

 

“Pandas.”

 

“Yep.” Georgi pops the ‘p’ like an asshole before he continues. “Turns out while it had an excellent return rate on animals, it has the side effect of dragging together soulmates too.”

 

“How could you possibly even _know_ that?”

 

“Lets just say the zoo might be suing me for damages and loss of earnings due to the actions of several patrons.”  
  
“Suing? What the hell is _suing_?”

 

“Vitya I have no idea, but they sent me a letter and half the words didn’t sound like English. Apparently they’re going to hold _me_ accountable, as though I could ever control the raging tempests of magic or the course of true love! They had a thing called a _lawyer_ , what even -” Georgi finally looks a little scared, but he tramps it down and focuses on Victor where he’s leaning against the bench and frowning heavily.. “Anyway, not important right now, the effects will wear off in the next few days and it’ll all go back to normal. So just, ensure Chris and the love of his life are safe?”

 

Victor leaves his potioneers with a downturn in his expression, a loy-er? Sounds weird and foreign and he doesn’t want to know what trouble Georgi is in this time. He tracks himself back to the Thai guys apartment, zamboni puttering away and feeling like the world could have possibly ended right now and he wouldn’t notice. He’s too busy lamenting the loss of his friends-with-benefits relationship with his bestie.

 

It had been fun, while it lasted anyway. Now Chris had his soulmate apparently, and Victor had himself and a newly co-dependant dog on the other little ball of floof. He’d left the door to the apartment latched, grabbing the guys keys on his way out, so he’s surprised when the door slides open at a touch and he’s staring into the face of a complete stranger.

 

“H-hello, who…” The guy doesn’t get further than that though, he pauses, inhaling deeply through his nose and suddenly his face breaks into a thousand watt smile. Victor doesn’t say anything in reply, either, because his heart is thumping heavily against his rib-cage and he’s reaching out for the guy, fingers tighething on the other guys palm.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Victor.”

 

And they _know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy annoyed vitya's face: https://imgur.com/Dk5FsVH
> 
> Please support your local panda population, and the zambonis


End file.
